To Sleep, Perchance To Dream
by Amber Staklin
Summary: Harry starts to fall for someone...But how will Ron react? a H/G fic with R/Hr later. Plz R&R!!! My first fanfic. Rating just to b safe. Story is MUCH better than summary. Plz re-read- I reposted all the chap. with some new stuff.
1. The Dream

A/N- Hey! this is my first fic. hope you like it! Plz review! Oh, the title is a quote from William Shakespeare. I used it because this whole story starts because of a dream, and there will be dreams all throughout it. Remember to review! thnx. oh, and I just reposted all the chapters because my little author's notes weren't showing & i thought they were cute so there!!!!!  
~Amber  
  
Disclaimer- blah. blah. blah. do i really have to say what we all know? ok. ok.- I am NOT J.K. Rowling! i don't own Harry Potter. All i own is the plot. ok? so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
To Sleep, Perchance To Dream  
  
"No, no, not Harry....Ron, Hermione....Help! He's killing Harry!"  
  
Harry woke up. there were screams coming from the girl's dormitories. He stepped out of bed, hastily pulling on pants. Rushing out of his dorm room, he started up the staircase to the dormitories, following the screaming.   
  
"Harry, Harry, no, not Harry, please...." Harry hesitated at the door, looking around him. Was anyone watching? The screams were getting more intense, so he pushed open the door.  
  
Ginny was rolling around her bed, wrestling with some unseen force. Harry rushed over to her and shook her awake.   
  
When Ginny sat up, tears were streaming down her face. "Where is he... is he dead...no not him... I love him... I never got to tell him... You-know-who... green light...where is he?" She was mumbling things over and over again.   
  
"Ginny, its okay. It was only a dream. Voldemort's not here. It's okay." Harry said.   
  
When she continued to cry, not really aware of who was talking, Harry started to cradle her against his chest.   
  
"Ginny, Ginny, its okay. sshh... You're fine." Harry said, rocking her back and forth. "No, not me. Harry, Harry Potter. You-know-who killed him." Harry continued to rock her, stroking her flaming red hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny's tear-streaked face snapped up, and her eyes found Harry's. she looked ashamed.  
  
"Go away Harry...I thought you were Ron...Go away, I'm fine."   
  
"You don't look fine," Harry said, lifting her head up with a finger.   
  
He started to push Ginny's hair out of her eyes, smiling, but then he stopped. What was he doing? this was just Ginny, just Ron's little sister. But then why did it feel so wonderful when he had held her against his chest?... Why was he suddenly craving to bend his head, to brush his lips on hers?  
  
He looked around, trying to find something , anything, to say. His eyes strayed to the other 4-poster beds around Ginny's. They were all empty. the sudden realization hit that he and Ginny were alone in the dorm. It was Christmas vacation. Hardly anyone had stayed at Hogwarts this year; they all wanted to be far away from anyplace Voldemort might target next. As Harry was thinking this, Ginny's voice pushed into his mind, blocking out all other thought.  
  
"Harry ,please.. just go," she said, starting to cry again, "You don't have to stay and help Ron's baby sister," she said scathingly.  
  
"Ginny , I don't think of you like that... I mean you're more than just Ron's little sister...You mean alot to me....Its just that, well...." Harry said awkwardly, not sure how to say what he felt.  
  
"Don't be nice to me just because you pity me! I need someone to see me for who I am, not fell sorry for me," she shouted at him. "Oh, yes everybody give the Weasleys their pity, The Weasleys are poor so let's all be nice to them. But then, who really cares about the Weasleys anyway....Harry will you just go awa..."  
  
Suddenly, Ginny stopped shouting. Harry was bending forward, his arm reaching out. In the same instant, he put his hand on her cheek, and his lips touched hers.  
  
'This can't be happening,' Ginny thought, not really sure that she wasn't still dreaming, but no, it was real! Harry Potter was kissing her!... Hesitantly at first, but his lips were gaining confidence. He put another hand on her cheek, drawing her into him. Then he broke away, brushing the hair off of her face.   
  
"Harry... What?... What are you doing?" Ginny said breathlessly.   
  
"I don't know, but I liked it, " he said. Then he started kissing her again, more firmly than before. Ginny melted into his arms, surrendering completely.  
  
Neither of them heard the call from out side: "Ginny....are you okay?.... Ginny?" The dormitory door opened, and Ron stepped in, clad in the pajamas Percy had given him.  
  
"HARRY! Get AWAY from my sister! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Ron screamed, storming over to them and pushing Harry away. His face was turning red, like it always did when he was mad. Ginny took one frightened look between them, and ran out of the room, down the staircase.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Ron screamed again.   
  
"Why do you care? Is it any of your business?" Harry asked, livid.   
  
Ron opened his mouth furiously, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke again, "Besides, I think you could tell what I was doing. I was kissing Ginny. Her brothers never pay her any attention, so I thought someone should." He said, hoping his retaliation had stung. He was watching Ron with satisfaction. Ron clenched his fists for a second, than punched Harry in the stomach.  
  
Harry felt the breath forced out of his lungs in a great rush. He coughed, and it was then that Ron started pummeling every part of Harry's body that he could find. They both fell to the floor, Ron still punching. It was only Harry's quidditch training that saved him from being completely beaten. He rolled free from Ron and stood up. His only thought was to stop fighting, but he found himself continuing, taking out his revenge. "Why did you have to come in? She'll never face me again. You embarrassed her too much! Why did you have to come in? DAMN YOU!!!" He said, emphasizing each word with a punch. Ron wasn't done yet, though. Somehow he got up and put Harry in a headlock, still punching with his free arm. Neither Harry or Ron were going to give up , and each were giving as good as they got.  
  
It was then that Hermione came in. "STOP IT YOU TWO!" she yelled, pulling them apart. to Harry's surprise, Ron stopped, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Ginny's in the common room. She told me to come and stop you two fighting. What is this about?"   
  
"Nothing," said Ron, starting to walk towards the door. "I'm going to talk to her."   
  
"Oh no you're not," Harry said , pushing Ron deeper into the room, " I am."   
  
Ron was about to follow him out of the room when Hermione said, "Come on Ron, what's wrong?" Ron turned to look at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- well, there is the first chap. Like it? Hate It? either way- review! PLZ! (* gives puppy dog eyes*) I will post next Chap. when I have 2 reviews. ( I'm desperate.)  
  
Preview Of Next Chap- *Harry stood there, staring at her. "It wasn't like that. How could a kiss have felt that good if..." SLAP! Ginny swung her hand out of nowhere, hitting him on the cheek. "Is that all you care about? What feels good? How COULD You?!? You've ignored me for five years, then suddenly you kiss me? What were you doing?" she went on & on screaming at him until Harry couldn't stop himself..........* 


	2. The Aftermath

A/N here's the second chap. hope u like. thnx 2 my reviewers-  
bucky, Destiny, Cait Radcliffe (kewl name b.t.w.) , Ginny, & Wert75  
I can't believe u actually liked it! thank u so much! hope this chap. lives up 2 your expectations. thnx again!  
~Amber  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any related charachters, settings, ect. I only own  
the plot (and my name.)  
  
  
Harry stood on the staircase, fuming. How could Ron have done that? How COULD he? Harry ran a hand through his hair, thinking of what to say to Ginny. As he pondered this, his thoughts went back to the kiss that Ron had walked in on. He had never felt anything as wonderful as that kiss. How had he and Ginny gone from talking to kissing. It had happened so fast...but he knew one thing: he had kissed her first. Why? He had never thought of Ginny as anything but a little girl who was kind of nice.....As he ran his fingers through his hair again, he glanced down the stairs. Ginny was standing there, watching him. She blushed scarlet, and turned to go.   
  
"Ginny, wait." Harry called, starting down the stairs.  
  
As he descended, he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in 6 years. what had he been thinking? ..A little girl?...Ron's baby sister? Now all he could see was how the ringlets of her hair fell around her face...and how her beautiful eyes, as fiery as her hair, were so captivating, hypnotizing....HOW had he never noticed her before? Or had he? Had he just been kidding himself? Harry thought he had loved Cho, but when Voldemort had killed her, all he had felt was a little pity. Why? For the last 6 years, ever since he had met Ginny, he had tried to think of her as a little girl, but the truth was, he was only doing that to get her out of his thoughts.  
Ginny was standing there, watching Harry silently.   
  
"Gin, I'm sorry about that," He said.   
  
Ginny swelled up, furious, "Sorry for what?" she said, "For kissing me, or for punching my brother out over a midnight fling? I'm sure I'm not the first, or the last, who will be a pawn for Harry Potter!! And don't EVER call me Gin again!!!"  
  
Harry stood there, staring at her. "It wasn't like that. How could a kiss have felt that good if.."   
  
Slap! Ginny's hand swung out of nowhere, hitting his cheek. "Is that all you care about? What feels good? How could you? You ignore for 6 years, then suddenly you kiss me? What were you thinking?"   
  
She went on & on, screaming at him, until finally Harry couldn't stop himself any longer. He found his face bending to hers again, and Ginny stopped screaming as they kissed. She brought her hand up, ready to slap him again, but then she realized that she had been dreaming of this moment for 6 years. why was she mad at him?  
  
"Ginny." he said softly into her ear, "This is real. This isn't pity, or a midnight fling. This is real. I love you. I've always loved you, I just didn't want to risk my friendship with Ron. Now, I don't care anymore. I love you." He said again.   
  
Ginny looked up into his green eyes, searching for the truth. All she could see was pure honesty and love. She laid her head onto his chest, wrapping her arms around him.   
  
"In my dreams, you have said that over and over again, but I never dared to hope that you could ever truly say those words to me." she said quietly.   
  
"Well, I said it." Harry answered. "I'm going up to talk to Ron, smooth things over."   
  
Ginny thought for a moment before saying "No, let me. I'll explain, then you can talk to him."   
  
She kissed him once more, fleetingly, & turned up the stairs. Harry watched her go, wanting to follow her, wanting to be near her again.  
  
  
When Harry had left the room, Ron turned to Hermione, shouting   
  
"He was kissing Ginny!! How could he? (A/N- its deja vu! didn't Harry just say that on the stairs. ^_^ ) Ginny's so little, so innocent! How could Harry use her like that?!?" Hermione smiled and walked up to Ron.   
  
She reached out & put a finger to his lips, quieting him. "Ron," she said, "do you really believe that? Do you really think that Harry would use Ginny? You know that Ginny has always idolized him, so why is it so suprising for them to kiss?"   
  
Ron started to reply: "Because she's my sister & he's my best friend. It just seems wrong!"   
  
"Who are we to say if its wrong or not? If they love each other..."   
  
"Love?" Ron shouted "How can they love each other? She's just a little girl!"   
  
"Ron! She is 16! She has the right to make her own decisions!" Hermione shouted back at him.   
  
Ginny, outside the door, stepped in, glaring at Ron. "What do you think I am? You don't have to protect me! I can protect myself! So what if Harry kissed me, how do you know I didn't ask him to?"  
  
Ron's mouth was hanging open. He looked shocked. "You asked him?!?"  
  
"I didn't say that, but don't assume that its all his fault! I'm not a nieve little girl anymore! I can kiss anyone I want!" Ginny screamed at him.   
  
With that, she turned on her heel & left. Ron stood there, with his mouth still hanging open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- REVIEW! Plz!!!! leave me your story names & I'll do the same 4 u. Next chap. fluff & a plan is formed. ^_~  
~Amber  
  
  
  
Preview For Chapter 3-  
*"Ginny, come with me." Harry replied..............He turned her around so that she was facing the full length mirror. "Look at the reflection." he said softly. "You're beautiful. You haven't noticed that yet? Everyone else has, especially me."* 


	3. Midnight Talk

A/N- Hey Here's Chap. 3. Thnx to my reviewers-  
Jack Flinch- Thnx! I luv fics when Harry and Ron fight, 2.(as u can tell.) anyway, u can ask again & I will deliver. (lol, i sound like my dad- HELP!)  
Bucky- Thnx. alot i don't like my fluff much but i'm glad someone does.  
Dragon Girl Revils- kewl name. thank you so much! i have never had anyone in debt to me. ^_~   
Short Rochester- what do u mean i stole the name? do u mean the story name? cuz i stole that from Shakesphere, not Cori Falls. plz tell me cuz its really bugging me.  
Leeann- i like ur name. thankz 4 reviewing. i sent u an e-mail. did u get it?  
Snowflake- thanx 4 the tip. i know i need longer chapters- I'm trying i promise! i just can't write enough. : ( forgive me?  
Agatha- it wil get better 4 Harry, promise.  
THANK YOU!!!!!  
~Amber  
  
Disclaimer- I am not making profits. (although my ego is getting a boost from your reviews. ^_~) I don't own Harry Potter or related ....um.....stuff. (couldn't think of the right word. lololol.)  
  
To Sleep, Perchance To Dream  
  
The next morning, Harry rushed into the Great Hall, looking for Ginny. He found her straight away; her beautifully red hair wasn't hard to miss. He began walking towards her, thinking about the events of last night. When she had come down the stairs after her encounter with Ron, she had been very upset. she wouldn't tell Harry why, (only assuring him it was not his fault) and had gone to bed soon afterward in the common room. ( A/N- ok Ron & Hermione were still in her dorm. They were talking people! Don't take your sick little minds were they don't belong! I'll tell you what happened that night later in the story- I'm focusing on H/G right now ) Harry continued to stride towards Ginny, smiling at her. He swept her hand up to his mouth, bowing deeply as he kissed it. As he straightened up, his smile faltered at the look on Ginny's face.She didn't look angry, just worried.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
"Well..." she said reluctantly, "Its just that I don't want your Friendship with my brother ruined because of me."   
  
Harry forced her to look at him, "I told you before; I don't care about that anymore. Why? What did he say to you last night?" Harry said.   
  
Ginny smiled slightly, "You do not want to know."   
  
"Ok Gin.....I mean Ginny." He said almost fearfully. Ginny gave him a quizzical look, so he started to explain, "You told me not to call you 'Gin' ever again, so I won't..." He looked at her, pleading with his eyes, "Unless you want me to."   
  
Ginny breathed a slight sigh. "Oh, Harry you can call me Gin if you want to. I kinda like it. I am so sorry about the things I said last night. I still can't believe that anybody, let alone you, could ever truly love me." She said, blushing.  
  
"Ginny, come with me." Harry replied, pulling her out of the great hall and up the stairs. When they reached the prefects bathroom, Harry leaned close to it and muttered "Mrs. Clean" ( the password.) He then pulled Ginny inside, shutting the door.  
  
She looked up at him, "How did you,.... you're not a prefect?" "Ah, yes but Hermione is. She told me." Harry explained. He turned her around so that she was facing the full length mirror. "Look at the reflection." he said softly. "You're beautiful. You haven't noticed that yet? Everyone else has, especially me. The girls are jealous, the boys are drooling over you. Not only that, but you're also smart funny and you have an inner strength that seems to radiate around you. And you don't think anyone could ever truly love you. Gin, I think it would be impossible for anyone who knows you not to love you. I even noticed that Malfoy hasn't thrown any insults at you lately."   
  
They both laughed slightly. Ginny looked up into Harry's emerald eyes. "Harry, what are we going to do? We both know that Ron won't let us date," she sai  
  
d. Harry answered her soothingly., "I'll think of something, Gin. Besides, he'll calm down eventually."   
  
Ginny stood there, looking into the mirror for a few more seconds before saying, "You're right Harry. come on, let's go back down to breakfast."  
  
As they walked into the great hall, Ron cast a surly look in their direction. They took no notice, and sat down at the somewhat empty Griffindor table. In a matter of moments, the mail arrived. Hedwig swooped down to land on Harry's shoulder, dropping a letter into his lap. He eagerly opened it. It was from Sirius. Of course, by now there had been enough sittings of Pettigrew for Sirius' name to be cleared, so Harry no longer had to keep the whereabouts of his godfather a secret. In his letter, Sirius told harry that he would be visiting Hogwarts soon. Harry was glad of this. For the last 2 years Sirius had been very active in fighting Voldemort and therefore didn't have any time to talk to Harry face-to-face. As he thought about this, an insane grin spread across Harry's face. He still had his invisibility cloak, and he missed using it- there hadn't been much reason to lately. So, with thoughts of getting back at Sirius on his mind, he began to eat. Then he remembered something- Ginny still didn't know about the cloak. Maybe he could take her with him.. they could talk.......  
  
"Gin, what are you doing tonight?" He asked her, still grinning insanely.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Harry grinned more widely and started to ask her to meet him in the common room at midnight.  
  
  
  
A/N- I have a request of u. push the little gray button at the bottom, and review!!!!! Plz!!!!! I won't post next Chap. till i get @ least 5 more reviews!!! So Review! Helpful critizizum welcome. Chapter 4- H&G sneak out, and talk.....more fluff(not half as much though.) & a prank pulled by Sirius. (on Harry) Thnx!  
~Amber  
  
Preview Of Chapter 4-  
*"Gin, what did Ron say to you? How did he get you so upset?" Harry asked her. "Well...um... hekindasaidyouwereusingme." she said very quickly, hoping he hadn't her. Apparently, he had,"He WHAT!!!! Oh, you just wait till I see him...I'll...I'll....."* 


	4. Help Me!!!!

Hey. This isn't really a chapter, sorry. i just wanted to ask you're opinion on something.k- i have only written up to chap. 5 so far, and i don't have much time to write more, so... do you want me to post both chapters as one (they are both pretty short.) and you will ahve to wait longer for the next chap. , OR do you want me to post chapters 4 & 5 seperately, but get Chap. six slightly quicker? i'm leaving it entirely up to you. Review 2 tell me!!!! I'll wait until at least um......six of you have answered b-4 I do anything. K? OH, i have another Que.- i want o start another fic, just 4 a different angle.( i will still keep this one going.) so, should i do 1. a fic about r/hr right after GoF, that won't be really long, probably just through 6th year, OR 2. a fic set in MWPP time with pranks, a L/J romance, along w/ S/OC, R/OC and P/ NO ONE (he, he i hate him) that will b VERY long, probably from their 1st year up to Harry's time. REVIEW 2 TELL ME! Plz! thnx.  
~Amber 


	5. Ginny Confesses

A/N- ok the votes r in & it wuz close- but more ppl wanted them seperate. so- here u go.oh, 2. i am so sorry but it will probably b a while b-4 I get Chap. 6 written. i'll post chap. 5 in ...um..2 days( i want to keep u in suspense.) to everyone who reviewed-thank you SOOOOO much! i luv getting ur feedback. i don't have time to thank all of u one by one right know, but hopefully next update i will. oh, if you have any que., just leave them in your review& i'll try 2 answer them ( unless they give away something major.) thank you so much for liking my story!!!!!  
~Amber   
  
Disclaimer- I'm not a millionaire. I naver have been. I never will be. Therefore I can't possibly own Harry Potter. ( i wish i didn't have to put these)  
  
To Sleep, Perchance To Dream  
Chapter 5- Ginny Confesses  
  
Harry snuck down to the common room, completely covered in his invisibility cloak. He glanced down at his watch. It was five 'till twelve. She would be coming any minute. He listened intently, & soon heard muffled footsteps. Ginny stepped out of the staircase, looking nervous. Harry walked up to her.   
  
Then, with a flourish, he pulled off the cloak. Immediately, Ginny gasped, "Harry! How did you do that!?" She whispered intently. In explanation, he simply put the cloak around her shoulders.   
  
She looked down at her feet, marveling at what she saw. "Harry, where'd you get this?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Whot? you think I stole it? Naw... it was my dad's. Dumbledore gave it to me in 1st year. Well, come on, we better get going." he said, stepping under the cloak with her.   
  
They squeezed through the portrait hole, ignoring the fat lady as she called, "Who's There!" ,& set off down the corridor. The walk through the castle was uneventful, and they arrived at the double oak doors leading to the grounds rather sooner than they'd expected.   
  
So far, they hadn't been able to talk, too afraid of attracting the attention of Filch or Mrs. Norris. (A/N- hahahaha! I have a friend whose cat is like a demon cat & she looks old, gray, & mean so I started calling her Mrs. Norris. It's really funny. isn't it?.......okkkk......maybe you had to be there? anyway I thought it was funny and that's all that counts. Back to the future!!!... umm..... I mean Back to the story! )   
  
As they started toward the lake, however, Harry started to ask Ginny about her conversation with Ron, "Gin, what did Ron say to you? How did he get you so upset?"   
  
"Well, um.... hekindasaidyouwereusingme." She said very quickly, hoping he hadn't heard. (A/N- for people like me who don't bother to try to read those sentences Ginny said "he kinda said you were using me." O.K. )   
  
Apparently, he had, "He WHAT!!!" Harry shouted "Oh, you just wait until I see him! I'll.....I'll...."   
  
Ginny kicked him under the cloak. "You'll shut up!..... You know we're not supposed to be out here; someone could've heard you!!" she hissed at him.   
  
He smiled mischievously down at her. "No, they couldn't. I put a silencing charm on the cloak. No one can hear us as long as we're under it."   
  
Ginny punched him playfully on the arm. ( A/N- abuse! there is no better way of flirting. I speak from experience. although, I normally prefer verbal abuse to physical..... with the exception of coughZACHcough & coughDYLANcough but you know... some guys are just so adorable they get on your nerves. anyway.......back to Ginny punching Harry on the arm. now that is the way to win a guy's heart, right Gin? ..........(*Wakes Up*) oopps! sorry about that... I was having a dream ahem... more like a fantasy.... shut up! oooppps! sorry again. just ignore the little conversations I have with myself. OK. OK. I'll get back to the story... but first, I'm gonna find my physcatrist's phone number.. J/K. )   
  
  
Once again----  
Ginny punched him playfully on the arm. " Why didn't you tell me that? I've been under here whispering like an idiot and no one can hear us?"  
  
"That's the general idea." said Harry grinning more widely.   
They walked in silence for a few more moments & then Ginny decided to voice the question that had been bothering her since breakfast.  
  
"Harry, what are we doing tonight?"   
  
"I am getting revenge, and then we are going to talk." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
Ginny had seen that glint in her twin brothers' eyes too often not to be cautious, "And who exactly are you getting revenge on?" She asked him.   
  
"Sirius Black, you know, my godfather." He answered.   
  
Ginny looked shocked, "What did he do?"   
  
"Well, do you remember last Christmas break, when the leprechaun followed me around, screaming out my thoughts?" He said, blushing at the memory.  
  
Ginny thought hard. That had been quite interesting, especially when the leprechaun had started shouting how beautiful a certain red-head was and exactly what Harry would like to do..... well, let's just say that by now, Ginny could feel her cheeks burning, too. "yes, I remember." She managed to croak.   
  
Well, that was the work of dear 'ole Sirius and now its payback time!"   
  
"Great! I always love a good prank. What do you have in mind?" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
A/N- sorry to leave u hangin, but I wanna save the 'prank' 4 the next chapter. anyway, Review! hope u liked this chappy oh, the next will b up in about 2 days. next chapter- the prank backfires. ^_~  
  
~Amber  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 6-  
Sirius looked at Harry in shock. "Harry! What are you doing sneaking off to god knows where with a girl!? At MIDNIGHT!? I shudder to think what could've happened if Snape or another professor had found you two in a .....er......compromising situation." 


	6. A Prank Gone Wrong

Disclaimer- Yup. you are reading one of the stories written by J.K. Rowling herself. I own all the characters & I live in a *castle* in England. ( well, Scotland, really) Yeah. and if you believe that than you are more of an idiot than Dylan. (thats saying something) You know what? go ahead and sue me. I don't care. you wouldn't get any money anyway. I gotta question -who has ever actually checked every little story us 'little folk' write to see if we have the disclaimer? NO ONE!!!!! so why do we bother to put them???  
(as u can tell i'm getting really sick of these.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N- Hey! I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted in so long- but i've been really busy- i know, i know, that isn't a good excuse- how's this one- 'my dog ate my computer' - no, well how 'bout this- 'i forgot'- um... that doesn't work either- well, i WUZ really busy so thats my story & i'm stikin 2 it. ( I HATE that song- one of friends loves it & it really gets on my nerves.) thnx 2 all who reveiwed- I got behind on this so I'm gonna do chapter 4&5  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 4 REVIEWERS-  
lildoodle- thnx so much- I read ur story & reviewed it- that tells u most of what i could say here, so I won't repeat it.  
boo- thnx 4 ur opinion- oh, & thnx 4 ur opinion 'bout the story =)  
Ginny- yea- but u probly won't get chap. 6 sooner- cuz i haven't started it yet. (*grins sheepishly*) sorry.  
Ryuko DragonHalf- i kno, i luv it when Harry & Ron fight, 2. thnx 4 ur opinion.'bout the story- thats good advice.  
anonymous reviewer1- awwwwww i'm touched. thnx. put ur name next time plz ; )  
anonymous reviewer2-ok. b.t.w- plz put ur name next time. luvs!  
AngelwingS- u r welcome 4 the review- & i luved Harry's speech more than u di- so there!!! ( course i did- i wrote it- & i'm proud of my baby.)  
bragg247- ummm. neat name (i think) i agree w/ u 'bout the story I luv MWPP fics!  
ice-cold- ummmm...... oK,oK i will!- hee,hee  
whew... chappie 4's reviews r over!!!! that took 4-eva! now for chappie 5-  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 5 REVIEWERS-  
fairykissedprincess- kewl name- r u thinking what i'm thinking 'bout R/Hr- cuz i wuz thinking a little snogging would distract Ron very well. hee,hee lololol  
lilg12- i'm continuing(sp.?) c- r'nt u happy now? thnx 4 the review.  
Cygnus Crux- I am so honored that u read this- u r like ruler of hp fics!!!!!! i will email u back soon.  
lizzie- i'm really touched ( no kidding- i really am) that is so sweet of u 2 say its the best fic u ever read. (*blushes*) thank you so much!!!! u made my day.  
ice cold- yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay- no, i have no idea what u r talkin 'bout. what about school? oh, i sent u an email.  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSS- i'm done! thnx 2 all of u who reviewed- i;m SSSooo sorry if i forgot anyone. u guys r my inspiration 2 keep writing. ok, i think i'm gonna do the MWPP next- cuz i wanted 2 anyway, & cuz it was a tied vote so I get 2 decide right? hee, hee ( *grins evilly*) oh, & don't forget 2 REVIEW!!!!!! i luv hearing feedback!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( I decided to be annoying & do this)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( I got the idea 4rm somebody else's story- sorry.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( r u getting annoyed yet?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Good!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*evil grin*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(* cackles*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( i'm not done yet!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( I'll do this again if you don't review!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(hee, hee, I like this game.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(ok.ok. just 2 more pages to go.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(hee, hee, i'm evil)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( its coming soon I promise!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Sleep, Perchance To Dream  
Chap.6.  
A Prank Gone Wrong  
(sorry- I know its a lame title 4 the chap.- but i couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
  
Sirius sat, hidden in shadows, watching the two teenagers cross the grounds. He had been expecting this, and he had also expected hadn't done his research on animagus transformations. He had been right. Harry hadn't known that being in animagus form gave a wizard extra powers, including being able to see through invisibility cloaks and charms. Sirius couldn't suppress a grin at what he saw. Although Harry had never openly confessed his feelings for Ginny, his godfather had seen the obvious. In the letters Harry had sent in the past two years, Sirius had noticed less and less mention of Ron and Hermione, while at the same time a more detailed account of Harry's growing 'friendship' with Ginny. As he was still a marauder at heart, he had decided to play a prank on his godson to find out about his feelings for Ginny. What Harry didn't know was that the leprechaun had returned to Sirius and recounted the finer points of Harry's thoughts. ( A/N- poor Harry! the 'finer points' included his dreams. hee, hee -guess who he dreamt about? ^_~ - NO, Madonna (SARCASTIC!)- of course it was Ginny! )  
Now, it was time to use that information. He walked out into the open, still in dog form.  
  
He could have laughed openly as he saw Harry visibly pale & hold Ginny back with an arm around her waist. Sirius preceded toward the castle, pretending not to see them. Ginny was very inexperienced in using invisibility cloaks. He guessed that Harry had put some sort of silencing charm on the cloak, because Sirius couldn't hear anything, even though Ginny was shifting her weight and brushing against Harry. Normally, those few simply movements would have made enough noise to alert anyone that someone was nearby. Sirius could still remember when James had learned that from experience. Harry had to get some credit for thinking far enough ahead to put a silencing charm on the cloak. Sirius started walking toward them, pretending to have noticed the grass patch that was moving under there feet. He circled around them, waiting for the perfect moment. It came.  
  
Realizing it was futile to try to hide any longer, Harry stepped out from under the cloak. But not before silently telling Ginny to stay hidden. "Padfoot." he said, nodding head at the dog.  
  
Immediately, Sirius transformed and looked down in mock surprise at his godson. "Harry! How'd you been?" he said with every appearance of innocence.  
  
Harry knew him to well for that, though. "I'm great... but I'd like to know how you knew we.....er..... I was here." he said.   
  
"Don't you mean we? or aren't you planning to introduce your *coughFRIENDcough*?" Sirius replied, grinning. Harry blinked, totally shocked. still grinning, Sirius stepped up to Ginny, and pulled off the cloak. She gasped. Harry pulled her close with a comforting arm around her waist.   
  
Sirius looked at Harry in shock. "Harry! What are you doing sneaking off to God knows where with a girl!? At MIDNIGHT? I shudder to think what would've happened of Snape or another professor had found you two in a ...er.... compromising situation." He now had to fight hard not to burst out laughing.   
  
Ginny was as red as her hair, but Harry was worse..... only he was also glaring at Sirius in a way that clearly said 'I'll get you back for this.'   
  
Sirius continued, hiding with difficulty his amusement. "Now, Harry, I'm practically your father and...uh... if you ever want to talk about ....uh....certain 'things', I'm always open for discussion and you don't need to be embarrassed about anything...even the more ....um.... delicate things. Ok, kido? Now you to run along and have fun, but not too much fun, you're too young for that." he finished, a serious look on his face.   
( A/N- no pun intended. don't u feel sorry 4 Harry? i do, & i wrote it! c-ya oh, & i have a confession 2 make- I haen't even started on chap. 7 so- i won't b out 4 a while. (*hides behind computer*) I'm sorry- don't hurt me. REVIEW!!!! even if u r mad @ me. =( thnx!!! could I mabye get up to 55 reviews? it would mean SSSSSOOOOO much to me! luvs, ~Amber )  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, I got a question for you guys- i have this song that I LOVE but i don't know who sings it or the name of the song. I would do anything to get my hands on a cd w/ that song. can you tell me who sings it, the name, ect. the chorus is :  
/Someday you'll know, love can move a mountain.  
Someday you'll know why the sky is blue.  
Someday you'll know that I'm the only one for you./  
plz, if you recognize this song, tell me what it is in a review or email me.  
I will luv u 4-eva if u do!!!!!  
~Amber 


	7. Dedication : Lil, Plz read

Hey! this isn't a real chapter (i do that alot, don't I ) I wanted to dedicate this story to Lil. and to tell Lil that u r my best friend in the whole wide world!!!! (www- hee,hee) I have been looking for that song's name for ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i am in your debt forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ppl-------- go read Lil's HP stories!!!!!! they are-   
"Not on Foundation Day"- R/Hr & H/G- its wonderful! funny & sweet.  
"Ron Weasleys Love Potion"- very good. sweet, adorable. R/Hr  
  
Lil-  
Again, thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will luv u 4-eva & eva & eva & eva!!!!!!!!!   
(*goes to buy Mandy Moore cd*) 


	8. An Interesting Discovery

I don't own any of it, Ok? all own is the plot (which there isn't much of)  
  
A/N I'm Baaaaaaack!!!!!! I was going to just post this as sorta a wrap-up chapter and abandon this fic. but when I read you reviews, i couldn't do it. You all made me feel so loved that i had to keep writing. see, i started on my MWPP fic & it has a better plot line and all so I was just going to give up on this one. anyway, thank you so much for your reviews & hope you like this chapter.  
Thanks to my Reviewers-  
  
Lost Dove- Thank you. i think it's cute 2. i got around to the r/hr- aren't you happy. there will be more.  
  
shola- thank you for clearing up the 'this will never be finished' thig. thanx for your support.  
  
SuperDork- thnx for the review.  
  
august wynd- thank you. thank you. i know i am evil. (* takes bow*) thnx for the review. email me sometime. remember- I am the evil twin!  
  
Lil- thnx. oh, dylan is this guy in my class who acts (actually he doesn't have to act.)like an idiot all the time. its so annoying its cute! oh, nd i dedicated the whole stroy to you, not just the chappie.  
  
Leeann- thnx. i hate my writing, but oh well.  
  
Ellen-thnx. i'll email you when i update.  
  
Tinyniel- wow! that is the best sucking up i've ever seen! (even though its totally unbelievable) i like your kind of reviews. hee,hee lol  
  
Mira Rigawa- thank you for telling me the name of the song. I would dedicate the story to you, but i already did that to Lil. yeah, i would like the copy of the lyrics. i know it needs to be longer- thnx for telling me. thnx for your review!  
  
marzoog- thank you. um... did you send me an email?  
  
Lady-Nimeo- hello. i am an author.....the way i am typing this message i sound like a computer....hee,hee lol i just had to do that. (*ducks rabid monkeys*) one problem- if i get bit by a rabid monkey, i will bit you. so HA! thnx for you review.  
  
NOW_ to the story!  
  
  
  
  
As Harry & Ginny walked back towards the castle, neither dared to speak. Harry was still fuming, and Ginny's face was still burning.   
  
/How could Sirius have done that?/ Harry thought. /I'll get him back! I'll dig something up on him!! I'll make him pay for this!/   
  
His thought chain was interrupted by a very interesting sight. Two people were sitting by the lake, leaning on each other. Harry caught a glimpse of the red trademark Weasly hair.   
  
/But who is the other person?/  
  
The wind started to blow, causing someone's long, bushy brown hair to flutter in the breeze. Harry's eyes widened as he realized...  
  
/Hermione? And Ron? What are they doing?/  
  
This muse was answered immediately as Ron bent to gently kiss Hermione. Harry looked at Ginny in shock.  
  
"He just kissed her! Did you see that?" he said.  
  
"Yes. I saw. I think its good that they finally got to it. Ron has so obviously liked her since the Yule Ball. It was getting quite annoying." she answered, amusedly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I wonder how long this has been going on. I mean, Ron isn't the kind of person who would just spontaneously kiss someone, is he? It would take some time for him to get up he nerve." Harry said slowly.   
  
Ginny chuckled. 'That's true. Hermione's been sneaking out every night for two months, so I'm guessing that Ron confessed his feelings around Halloween. They both seemed rather distant at the feast."  
  
Harry thought hard. Ginny was right. Ron hadn't said anything Halloween night, he had just walked around like a zombie, with a dreamy smile plastered on his face. harry couldn't believe he had missed all the signs. The glances across the breakfast table, the small smiles, the less hostile atmosphere of their fights, the teasing, which was more flirtatious on both their parts. Now Harry thought, it all made since. He had even seen Ron twirl Hermione in his arms, but had accounted it to a relief of stress. How had he been so blind? But more importantly, why had Ron & Hermione thought it necessary to hide it from him, of all people?  
  
/Of Course!/ he thought./ They were afraid I would react like Ron did when he saw me kissing Ginny./  
  
"Gin, I think I know how to get Ron to understand 'us'." he said, smirking.  
  
Ginny smiled as she realized what he was thinking. "Should we do it now?"  
  
"No, let's wait until tomorrow. I doubt Ron would like that I'm sneaking off with you at midnight. He'd probably jump to conclusions similar to Sirius's." he grimaced. "That could get ugly. No, let's wait. Come on, love. We have planning to do."  
  
He swept Ginny into his arms, carrying her across the grounds and up the steps. She giggled.   
  
"*Love*, you're about to drop me."  
  
Harry grinned and set her down in front of the double oak doors.  
  
  
  
A/N- thnx for reading. (i'm assuming you did read, since you got this far lol) PLEASE REVIEW! could i maybe get up to 72 reviews? (*puppy dog eyes*) Please?  
  
next chapter- The REAL plot comes out- why did Voldie want to kill Harry?????? read to find out!!!! some R/Hr fluff (maybe) and more!!!! See you next time on "To Sleep, Perchance to Dream"  
lol 


End file.
